


Sketches

by My_Dear_Hammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Burrmads, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, This has got to be my most innocent fic honestly, Wet Dream, burr loves his nsfw daydreams, clubs, jamilton with the sass, not even kidding, sideline jamilton, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Hammy/pseuds/My_Dear_Hammy
Summary: James dislikes crowded bars that Thomas loves dragging him too because Alex is there. Burr shows up just for the chance of seeing James. James loves to draw and Burr has a secret hobby of his own. This story is just so cute y'all





	1. Part One

 

"No."

"You know he's too prideful to invite me, Jemmy, come on!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a prick to him then if you want an invite. You're not coasting in on mine."

"You know it's our thing, Jemmy, I can him a bastard, he calls me an asshole. Then we go out of our way to ignore each other while accidentally bumping into each all the time. Come on, you know he invited you knowing that I'd tag along."

"Thomas, Hamilton invited me because we're friends. Seeing you is an added bonus," James said.

"Aha! He admits it!" Jefferson preened.

James rolled his eyes. "You know I hate clubs and parties, Thomas."

"So sit off to the side like you normally do, sip some wine, read a book. An hour, at most."

"Ugh, fine," James finally agreed, standing to grab a back to stuff at least three books into, full well knowing it was going to be a lot longer than an hour.

"You're the best, Jemmy," Thomas jumped up off the couch to go get ready for the party. James sighed, flipping through his Shakespeare play before stuffing it in the bag along with several law books and some philosophy books in their original Latin text. After a moment's contemplation, James also threw in a notepad and several pencils. He traded his hoodie for a black jumper and returned to the living room to wait for Thomas.

***

The club was just as Madison had expected to be. Loud, packed, and absolute hell. Thomas stepped in the door and already had two shots before disappearing into the mass of people. James went over to the bar, got his wine and made for the quietest, most out of place corner he could find, propping open his book and shoving headphones in his ears.

He only got about three quarters of the way through his second book before another person stood over his table. Madison reached up and pulled out his headphones, signifying for the man to say whatever he wanted so he could leave faster.

"May I join you?" a smooth voice asked.

Madison looked up, "Aaron? Sure, go ahead," James gestured to the seat across from him.

Aaron slid smoothly in, "Sorry, I couldn't stand watching Alex and Thomas grind on each other anymore. How many drinks do you think they've had?"

James checked his watch for the time. They'd been here just under three hours. "Thomas probably has had over twelve shots and at least four pints of something. But he holds his liquor well, so."

Burr nodded. "Why'd you come if you were just going to spend the entire time reading?"

James closed his book and swirled the contents of his glass. "The wine," he said simply, taking a drink.

Burr chuckled. "What about you," Madison asked.

"No reason in particular," he said smoothly. In reality, he heard that Hamilton had invited Madison, and if there was a chance he'd show up, then Burr was going to be there. The two of them never had any real reason to hang out, so Burr hardly ever saw him, but James was one of those strong silent types, much like Burr and he couldn't help but admire that. They were similar.

Madison was quiet, manipulating from the sidelines, giving others the spotlight but pulling the strings. Burr was a charmer, getting everyone to back him with really giving away any of his plans. "So which apartment do you think they're going to go back to?" Burr asked, gesturing to Thomas and Alex, who were getting touchier by the minute.

Madison cringed, "Damn. You're right. They'll probably go back to mine and Thomas'."

Burr winced, "Oo, I would not want to be there tonight. Do you want to crash at mine? I've got an extra room you can use. And it'd be better than trying to block that out."

"I don't have any clothes with me."

Burr shrugged, "I'm sure I have something that's roughly your size. Or we can stop by your place on the way."

Madison glanced over and saw Thomas dragging Hamilton out the door. "Not risking it."

"Alright. Well, I'm ready whenever you are, I'm not really fond of this place so."

Madison stuffed his books in his bag and stood, downing the rest of his wine. "Let's get out of here."

"Of course."

Burr's house was farther away from the club than Madison's, so they called a taxi and rode over in mostly silence. Madison scrolling through his phone to make sure he didn't have anything to see to and Burr stealing glances, not quite believing that Madison was actually going to stay the night. Was he a tea person or a coffee person? Late night? Early morning? Burr had no idea but he wanted to be as accommodating as possible. Madison probably hated staying at other people's houses and he didn't want him to feel out of place.

When they arrived, Burr welcomed him in, kicking off his shoes, and showed him to the guest room, which was right across the hall from Burr's. James dropped his heavy bag on the bag and looked around the room. Burr gestured for him to follow and gave him a quick tour of the place, ending in the living room. "Did you want to stay up a bit? Or go right to bed?" Burr asked.

"I usually stay up," Madison answered simply. "Is that alright?"

"Perfectly," Burr smiled. "I can make some tea."

"Don't bother yourself," Madison replied.

"Nonsense, I usually make some for myself, adding a cup is nothing."

While James was waiting, he went back to his room and grabbed his bag, bringing it back to the couch and settling in against an armrest, propping open his notepad before shooting off a text to Thomas, letting him know that Madison didn't get abducted or anything. Thomas probably would worry in the morning if he didn't.

Burr brought him his cup, James thanking him, before sitting down in a nearby chair and plucking up a book from the coffee table, getting comfortable and started reading.

James noted it was also a Shakespeare play but didn't comment, only fiddled with the pencil in his hand, studying Burr's fine features. How the light glinted off softly, how he held his face in relaxed concentration. If James was being honest, Burr looked beautiful. But James wasn't honest, so no one would ever actually hear him say that. James took a drink of his tea and turned his attention back to his notepad, he had intended to use it to take notes, but tonight, it had a new purpose as James sketched out the frame of Burr's posture.

The night wore on, undisturbed except by the sound of Burr turning a page, pencil lightly dragged across paper, and the soft breathing of them both. And they were content to keep it that way. Unlike Hamilton, they didn't need a conversation to be content. James thought himself a rather talented artist, but damn, the intensity of Burr's eyes was hard to capture, and harder still, the softness of his lips. He bit his lip in concentration as he once again, erased and tried it again.

Eventually, Burr set aside his book and rose, stretching out his back and scooped up both his and Madison's empty teacups to refill them, Madison intent on his work, hardly noticed. When Burr came up behind the couch Madison was sitting on to give him his tea, he paused, noticing the drawing Madison was so meticulously sketching out. He had finally gotten Burr's lips just right and was filling in the shading on his clothes. "Holy shit, James, that's amazing."

James jumped, covering the drawing with his arm and blushing, thankful that Burr couldn't see. "I didn't realize you were behind me. It's rude to spy over someone's shoulder you know."

"I apologize, allow me to remedy that," Burr said, circling around the couch in front of James, setting his tea on the table and handing James his cup while also stealing his notepad.

"Aaron, what do you think you're doing? That's my notepad"

"Admiring the work of an excellent artist," he replied, studying the drawing closely. It was extremely detailed and so lifelike, Burr wasn't sure how he managed it. James hid his slight blush behind his cup, taking a drink. He didn't let people see his artwork. "Honestly, it so real looking I'm questioning if I'm the drawing," Burr said, handing it back to Madison. "When you're done, can I keep it?"

"What? Why would you want to keep it?"

"Because it's the most beautifully done piece of work I've ever seen, drawn by someone I rather like."

Madison closed his notebook. "No. You can't have it."

Burr was actually slightly surprised. Did he screw up? "What? Why not?"

"Because it's a shit drawing and if I'm going to give you one it has to be my best work."

"Are you kidding? That piece was perfect."

"I can give you ten reasons why it's not. If you want a piece, then you'll just have to wait."

Burr sighed in defeat. "Fine. But then I'm going to insist I pay you."

"Acceptable payment methods: Food, wine, and tea."

"You're impossible."

"Better to learn that now rather than later."

"Why's that?" Burr questioned.

"Don't want to get too close and realize you made a mistake," James replied nonchalantly, picking up his stuff and walking back to his room. "Did you have anything for me to sleep in?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, of course." Burr picked up their cups and deposited them in the kitchen before grabbing his smallest, most comfortable pajamas and handing them to Madison.

"Thank you," he said, taking them from Burr's hands, smiling slightly and closing the bedroom door in his face.

Burr blinked. "Goodnight, I guess," Burr said mostly to himself, turning off all the lights and returning to his own bed.

***

The next morning is what Burr would call interesting. He had been awake by ten and found Madison to still be in his room. He didn't open the door for fear of disturbing him, so Burr went to the kitchen and made some morning tea and opened up all the windows to let the autumn air in, the breeze fluttering in the curtains. Noon came around and Madison still hadn't emerged. Burr had been planning to make them breakfast but that idea soon came and went as one rolled around. He was starting to get a little worried. A few minutes before Burr was ready to go check and make sure he was still alive, Madison stumbled out of the room, bleary-eyed and sleep mused. Burrs breath was gone. Completely. He had no idea where it went but only knew that Madison had taken it away. He was still in Burr's pajamas, black sweatpants and a dark purple shirt that hung loosely off his small frame. James stopped in the doorway and looked around, not really focusing on anything.

"Are you okay?"

James looked over at him. "Remind me why mornings exist."

"Well, for you, they don't. It's one."

James groaned and rolled over the back of the couch and face planted into the pillows. "I hate mornings," he grumbled into the fabric. Burr chuckled and went to make him tea, deciding the Madison was more of a tea person than coffee. Burr sat on the edge of the couch and nudged Madison, "I brought you some tea."

James looked up, "You, sir, are the best person in the world," he said sitting up, bringing his knees to his chest and sipping. Burr smiled happily, not really wanting to move away. James glanced over at him and patted the spot next to him. "Sit back."

Burr did exactly that, and sucked in a shallow breath when Madison leaned against him. "Much better," he mumbled, knees still to his chest, but leaning slightly against Burr. Burr held perfectly still, not want to move in the slightest and disturb Madison. "Relax, Aaron. You'll be more comfortable," he murmured, taking another drink from his cup, gripping it tightly to soak in the warmth. Burr relaxed, but still not entirely sure what to do with himself. James stayed like that for a few more moments after he finished his tea. Was he making Burr feel awkward? That was the last thing he wanted, but he was sitting so still it was slightly worrying. Madison leaned forward and set down his empty cup on the table. "I'll go get dressed then."

Burr wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him back, "A few more minutes won't hurt," he said softly, tucking Madison more comfortably into his side, an arm wrapped around him.

James smiled softly, "A few more minutes then," relaxing into Burr's side. A few more minutes came and went, and soon Burr was leaning against the other armrest, James cuddling into him, breathing softly. He'd fallen back asleep. How, Burr had no idea. Who knew someone could sleep so much? Burr shifted them so they were laying down across the couch, Madison curled into him, his head and hand resting on Burr's chest as he slept soundly. Eventually, Burr drifted off as well. When he woke up again, and a note was stuck to his face. It was five in the evening and Madison had gone home.

**\----**


	2. Part Two

****Madison returned home just before five in the evening to find the apartment absolutely trashed. The couch was knocked on it's back and had tears in the cushions. Several broken lamps, the table was beyond repair. He wasn't even going to mention the stains. To say the least, he was disgusted. He went into the kitchen and found it only got worse. He filled a pitcher with ice cold water before walking into Jefferson's room where both Hamilton and Jefferson were sleeping, completely naked and tucked carefully in each other's arms. For anyone else, it might have been an endearing sight. For Madison, well, he dumped half the pitcher on Jefferson's face, causing him to sputter awake and in turn, Hamilton as well. Jefferson shot up and Hamilton rolled onto the floor with a thud and a groan. "James!? What was that for?" Thomas demanded, wincing at his own voice, no doubt his head currently had a jackhammer pounding at his skull for each shot he took.

"The apartment is completely and utterly destroyed. I don't want to know exactly what you two did to get it that way, but you have two days to get it completely cleaned up.  _Everything._ I want it spotless.  _Spotless_. And while you're at it, repaint the living room."

"Don't talk so loud," Jefferson winced. "You're being mean, Jemmy. It can't be that bad."

James poured the rest of his ice water right between Jefferson's legs, making him shriek and Hamilton cringe on the floor, trying to muffle the noise with his hands. "Two days, and the walls better be a warm grey and not some shit color." Madison dropped the pitcher on Hamilton, turned, and walked out of the room for his instead, thankful to find that it, luckily, was untouched. He threw a suitcase open on the bed and soon full of a couple sets of clothes, bathroom essentials, some books, and James' art kit. As he finished packing, James pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"Aaron. It's me, James."

The voice was instantly awake. "James! Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I stole it from Hamilton's phone about five minutes ago. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

"Can I stay at your place for a few days? Two or three? Mine is totally trashed."

Madison could almost feel the cringe on the other side of the line as Burr imagined exactly why Madison's apartment was trashed. "Of course you can stay here."

"Thanks, I highly appreciate it. I'll be there in half an hour or so."

Burr said goodbye and hung up his phone, relief spreading through his chest as he flopped back down on the couch. He had no idea what to think when Madison just left the way he did earlier, with no word to Burr at all except a note taped to his face telling him he went home. For all Burr knew, Madison was upset to wake up and find Burr holding him the way he was. Maybe he was but his anger at Jefferson overrode his anger at Burr, he didn't know. Guess he'd find out when Madison got there. Of course, Burr was going to need to make a grocery run now. Or maybe they could just eat out. That sounded like the better option.

Burr laid there for another ten minutes before getting up and straightening everything in the apartment out, not that much had changed since Madison left. In fact, nothing had. Burr had just been lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, contemplating the possible reasons behind Madison's departure until James called. He washed the cups they had used and started on dinner with what ingredients he had. Madison slept all day, so he probably didn't have dinner. Or breakfast.

Madison knocked on the door a little while later, Burr rushing over to let him in, before walking back to the kitchen, dinner still cooking. "Oh, that smells wonderful," James said, kicking off his shoes and setting his suitcase down for a moment.

"Yes, I'm making dinner, I hope you're hungry."

"Famished."

"Wonderful, go ahead and set your stuff in your room if you want, it's almost ready."

James did just that, opening up his suitcase to pull out his art supplies, settling on the couch to start the piece that he had promised Burr last night. He had his real sketchbook now and his special pencils. Burr called him over a few minutes later, setting dinner down on the table. James closed his sketchbook and tucked it into the couch, paranoid about it getting looked through, and walked over to where Burr had dinner set. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble," James said, taking a seat. "Letting me stay here is a big enough favor."

"I seem to recall you saying you wanted to be paid in food. Maybe this is me paying you."

"You're missing the wine and tea. Chocolate is also acceptable," James replied, loading up his plate.

"I'll keep that in mind," Burr chuckled.

Madison finished eating first so he walked over to the couch to fetch his sketchbook and returned to the table, curling up in the chair, because he was small enough to do that. Burr watched as James inspected what he had drawn so far, decided it wasn't right, and erased the whole thing. Burr set about cleaning up and Madison paused to help him.

A moment later, James scooped up his sketchbook and settled into the chair Burr had been using earlier as Burr settled into the couch. "Would you like to watch something?" Burr asked.

"Sure," Madison answered, glancing over at Burr before trying to start his sketch again, deciding it wasn't right, and erasing again. This is by far the hardest thing he's ever had to draw.

"What do you feel like?" Burr asked, scrolling through Netflix.

"Absolutely anything," James murmured, focused on trying to figure out exactly what to draw. He kept changing ideas every three seconds.

"That was absolutely no help," Burr stated, closing his eyes and choosing something randomly, then he set the controller aside and sprawled out on the couch, glancing over to James every now and then as he sketched and erased, eventually sighing and setting it aside, turning his attention to the movie.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" James asked.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Burr asked, looking over at him.

"No, that's okay," James said, getting up and lying down with Burr. "This works just fine."

Burr blushed heavily as James cuddled into him, stealing his warmth, gingerly wrapping an arm around him and tugging him a little closer, curling his body around the smaller man's, the movie completely forgotten. James tucked his head into Burr's chest, breathing in his scent. There was no way Madison was going to be able to sleep, he slept all slept all day, but he could easily just lie there for a few hours. Which is exactly what they did, relaxing into each other. Burr watched Madison for a little bit before closing his eyes and just soaking in the moment, enjoying feeling Madison in his arms.

Eventually, Madison looked up and studied Burr's soft features, the way he seemed so unguarded. Burr, unlike Madison, hadn't slept all day, and the warmth of lying there with Madison had lured him into a peaceful slumber. James smiled softly and pulled out of his arms and returned to his chair where he picked up his sketchbook again and set to work.

First was the outline, the way the body laid and conformed to the couch. Which way the head was turned and how the arms had been wrapped around Madison earlier. Then came the shape of the body around the position. How the skin stretched across Burr's defined forearms and cheekbones. How the two different sets of limbs intertwined easily, resting against each other. The flow of the clothes over their bodies. After that, James concentrated on the face, he had to somehow capture the relaxed stillness. The warmth and contented peace that hung around the entire thing.

An hour or so passed as Madison worked before Burr finally stirred. James looked up and stuffed his sketchbook away, smiling softly over at the groggy man. "James?" Burr questioned, looking for him since he wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Right here," Madison answered.

Burr looked over at him. "What're you doing over there?"

"Umm, sitting?"

Burr sat up and rubbed his face. "You know, you've shot my sleep schedule to hell."

James smirked, "Glad to be of assistance."

"So now what? It's about midnight, you and I are both awake and everything in town is probably closed. How do you normally pass the time?"

"Usually? I read, draw, or work. I don't really do much else, I'm afraid I'm rather uninteresting."

Burr got up and pulled Madison from his chair, pressing his body against him, "I wouldn't say uninteresting, I'd say astoundingly dedicated." Burr smiled as he watched Madison's face heat, sliding his hands to hold his waist. "You're a very beautiful person, James." If James wasn't red before, he certainly was now. Burr's eyes flickered down to his lips and back up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" Madison asked, trying to calm his nerves while keeping an impossibly neutral expression.

"Yeah. You, me, a restaurant somewhere, food, wine. Some slightly awkward conversation. A date. Say no if you want, but either way we'll have to eat out tomorrow, I don't really have any food to make. Tonight's dinner was the last of it."

James smiled up at him. "A date then. And I expect to be swept off my feet."

Burr grinned. "I can do that right now."

"What-" Burr scooped James up bridal style as he shouted in surprise. "What the  _hell_ , Aaron?"

Burr laughed as he carried James into the kitchen and set him down on the counter, grinning up at him. "Look, you're taller than me now."

"Fuck off. What was the point of that?"

Burr shrugged. "Because I could, and because I'm going to make tea since there's not much else to do after midnight and I wanted your pleasant conversation." Burr filled a kettle and set it on the stove.

"How about another movie?" James suggested.

"If we watch another movie and you cuddle up against me like you did the last time, I will start kissing you and I'm fairly certain that's not supposed to happen until the first date. Isn't it some sort of code?"

James rolled his eyes. "Do you follow codes for everything? Date codes? Kissing codes? Eating codes?"

"Sex codes," Burr suggested.

"I'm almost certain there's something wrong with you," James said, pulling Burr over and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean and when Elizabeth yells to hang the code, you can hang yours and kiss me. How's that sound?"

"Absolutely delightful. But I don't think I could last that long. That's at the end of the movie. I'd give it about half an hour at most."

James rolled his eyes. "So weak willed. Fine, no movie. I'll just go to bed."

"How could you possibly go to bed? You slept all day."

"I can sleep whenever, wherever. Don't doubt me."

The kettle started whistling and Burr took it off the stove. "After I've gone through all this trouble to make you tea?" he asked as he poured two cups and handed it to Madison who raised it to his mouth and blew the hot steam away.

"I shall enjoy this laboriously made tea. And then go to bed."

Burr chuckled as Madison slid off the counter and went back to the chair where he curled up and pulled out his sketchbook, waiting for his tea to cool to drinking temperature. Burr fetched himself a book and sat back down on the couch, looking up to watch Madison work every now and then. One time when he looked up, he made eye contact with James when he looked up to study Burr's face, still trying to get it right in the drawing. After what seemed like an eternity, James looked back down to his drawing and Burr went back to his book, much more curious about what exactly James was drawing.

Madison eventually started on his tea. When you're an artist, tea either goes extremely fast or extremely slow. Tonight, it was slow , as Madison was distracted by his constant sketching. He finally set his pencil aside and examined the drawing, with a small nod, he put his pencil away and took a long drink of tea before pulling out a different utensil and his high quality colored pencils. All the changes in drawing tools made Burr's curiosity grow all the more, he had no idea there were so many tools for just drawing. "Can I have a quick look?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not finished."

"So?"

"So you're lucky I'm drawing it for you at all. Be patient."

"Alright." Burr went back to his book. 

An hour passed and Madison went to take another drink of his tea, only to find it cold. "How disappointing."

Burr looked up, "What is it?"

Madison looked forlornly at his cup. "My tea is cold."

"Do you want me to heat it up?"

"No, that's alright," James replied, closing his sketchbook and packing up his pencils. "I'm going to go to bed. You should too, if you want your sleep schedule to fix."

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep now," Burr replied.

"Okay. Stay here then. I'm stealing your bed."

"Wait what?"

"You're not using it tonight so I'll use it. It smells like you." James disappeared into the back of the house. "If you decide you want to sleep after all, just kick me out," he called back. James found the pair of pajamas he borrowed from Burr earlier and pulled them on before sinking beneath the covers of Burr's bed and letting sleep carry him away.

Burr sat on the couch in surprise. Did Madison really just climb into his bed? Burr didn't think that would happen for  _at least_ three more dates. But now the image of the small man curled up between Burr's sheets, clutching onto one of his pillows just would not go away. Now if he were decked out in Burr's pajamas again...oh dear lord. Burr was off the couch and walking into his room a moment later, quickly stripping himself of his clothes, all the way down to his boxers, and climbing in next to James.

"Is this me getting kicked out?" James mumbled.

"No, stay right there," Burr said quietly, pulling the blankets up and wrapping an arm around Madison, tugging him closer.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Do you want me to stop?"

James sat up and threw the covers off of him. "I think I'll sleep in my own bed," he said, slipping out and leaving the room.

Goddamnit Burr, do you have to be so stupid? Things were going so well but you just had to push it. Sure, they'd been cuddling on the couch, sleeping on it even, but apparently doing the same thing but just in a bed was a bit too much. God fucking dammit.

**\----**


	3. Part Three

 

The next morning, Burr was reluctant to get out of bed, afraid that James wouldn't be happy with him after last night, or that perhaps he went home. He was fairly certain that he screwed everything up. But eventually, the fact that he actually had to work today finally got him up and dressed. He walked out into the living room, laptop bag slung from his shoulder, car keys in hand to walk out the door only for a hand to yank him back by the collar and then rebalance him while spinning him around and shoving a plate of food into his hands. James stared up at him, still holding a glass of orange juice.

"What's this?" Burr asked.

"Breakfast," James replied, walking back toward the kitchen and setting the glass down on the table for him. "Eat up."

"I'm going to be late for work."

"Eat quickly," James said, sitting down at the table and digging into his own plate.

"But-"

James looked over at him, "You wouldn't want all my effort to be for nothing, would you?"

Burr grumbled and joined Madison at the table. "If I get fired because of you-"

"I'll call Washington and explain myself."

"Don't you work today too?"

"Yep." Burr looked him up and down, pointedly bringing attention to his pajamas. James grinned and plopped his laptop down on the table. "There, I'm at work."

"That's so unfair."

James smiled, "You're going to be late."

"Shit." Burr shoveled food into his mouth and then bolted for the door. "Thanks for the food James.

James nodded and waved him off. "When you get there, give Thomas this look for me," James said, demonstrating.

"Sure thing. Bye," Burr said, disappearing through the door. James chuckled and actually opened his laptop to do some work. Maybe he'd draw a bit today too.

Burr barely made it to work on time, clocking in and sliding his card in between Jefferson's and Hamilton's. The moment he settled in behind his desk, it actually kicked in. Madison not only stayed, but also made him breakfast. Burr didn't think that James was really that kind of guy. His morning was starting off unnaturally good, it could only be so long before-

"Burr!"

Right on queue.

He sighed and looked up. "Yes, Alexander?" He should really look into that work at home thing Madison had going. No wonder Burr never saw him around the office, he just thought they worked on different floors.

"Tell Thomas he's a bitch ass with no common sense."

Thomas appeared behind him and scoffed. "No common sense? Have you even read Common Sense?"

"What?"

"Thomas Paine?"

"Yes, Thomas, you are a pain."

"You're insufferable."

"Now that much is common sense."

"End my suffering."

"Sorry, you have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Death is not in that list."

"What if my pursuit of happiness is death?"

"Gentlemen," Burr interrupted. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Oh! Right!" Hamilton ran forward and Jefferson leaned against the doorframes as Hamilton shoved a paper under Burr's nose. "I need your signature."

"What's this?"

"Just read and you'll get the jist. I need one more signature and no one else is willing. Not even dumb ass over there."

Thomas rolled his eyes and Burr looked over the document carefully before signing his name and handing it back. Thomas placed a hand on his chest, looking hurt as Hamilton snatched it back pridefully. "Aaron, you betrayed me."

Burr rolled his eyes. "Oh, James wanted me to give you a message."

"Oh?"

Burr, in his opinion, thought he imitated the look rather perfectly. Jefferson seemed to understand cause he paled slightly. "Hamilton, pack your bag, we're going home."

"What? Why?"

Thomas started pulling him from the room, "Because that was the 'My apartment better spotless when I get home or I'll drag you out, throw you in the trunk, fly you to Papua, New Guinea, and have your head stuck on a pole,' look. And we still have a lot to do."

"That was very specific for an expression," Hamilton's response floated down the hallway back to Burr's office as he was dragged away. Burr chuckled and returned to his work. At least that got them out of his office.

Hours ticked by, going exhaustingly slow, until eventually lunchtime finally rolled around. Burr was heading for the break room when his phone pinged, alerting him to a message from Madison.

_Send me a picture of your face._

_What? Why?_

_Because you're not here for me to stare creepily at while I draw._

Burr chucked.  _Suffer._

_You bitch, send me a picture, I need a reference so I can draw those beautiful cheekbones._

_Sorry, not a picture person. You'll just have to wait until I'm home._

James sighed and tossed his phone down and dug into his salad, staring at the drawing he had been working on right up until Burr decided to be a jerk and refuse to send a picture.

Burr returned home from work around five thirty, expecting to find Madison curled up on the couch with a book or something. What he found instead was a deserted living room. Did he ditch because Burr didn't send a photo? No, he's probably around somewhere. What Burr did find was a sketchbook left on the couch.

Now was the moment Burr had a great internal war. Don't touch it because that's private and Madison didn't say he could look, or just take a quick look through, Madison was such a good artist, Burr wanted to see what else he was capable of.

Before Burr could come to a decision, James walked out of the hallway, humming softly to himself and then froze upon seeing Burr.

"Aaron, I didn't expect you home for a little while yet."

Burr turned to greet him and then froze as well. James was standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, skin still glistening from a recent shower. Burr tore his gaze away, meeting Madison's eyes, clearing his throat. "I, ah, usually get home around five thirty."

"Is it five thirty already?" James asked, looking around to check the time. "I didn't think I was in there for that long. Alright, let me go get some clothes on and then we can go."

Burr would much rather skip dinner and do something else. Or someone else. He lived out his fantasy in less than two seconds. Him walking forward and pulling Madison against him, bending down and kissing him deeply. One of his hands holding his waist and the other tilting his head just right. Dipping down below the waistline of his towel to grip his ass, accidentally undoing the entire thing in the process, it pooling around Madison's feet. Burr picking him up and Madison wrapping his legs around Burr's waist as he carried him to the bedroom, their tongues clashing passionately the entire way.

Burr blinked instead, "Alright. Ten minutes?"

"Perfect," Madison replied, walking over to the couch and grabbing his sketchbook before returning to his room to get dressed.

Burr disappeared into his own bathroom. He didn't need to change or anything, but he probably smelled like work. He washed his face with cold water, bracing himself against the sink and studying his reflection. Was it just him or did he look a little sick? No, I was just him. This was his first official date with James. Maybe he just looked a little too serious. He smiled brightly in the mirror. That's better. Smiles fixed everything.

Burr rinsed his face and again and dried off, returning to the living room without his work bag and with the keys to his car. James emerged a second later, dressed in simple black slacks and a black button down. James really liked his black, didn't he? Burr himself was still in his choice from this morning, light creamish colored slacks paired with a deep purple button-down, a white tie, and a purple suit jacket. He actually shed his jacket earlier so it was still in his room.

"Ready?" Burr asked.

James nodded, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything before following Burr out the door.

One evening of wine and fine dining later, Burr and Madison were walking aimlessly down the street. It took a bit for them both to get out of the unavoidable awkward conversation at the beginning, but then the wine arrived and James perked up and started talking about different wines and what went best with what and which ones were his favorites and after that, it was easy.

They took a turn down a street and James was talking easily but quietly. Neither of them were much of talkers, but at this point, what else was there to do?

Burr didn't realize they were in a park until James stopped walking and sat down on a bench on the side of the path. Burr sat down with him and their conversation went quiet, both just soaking in the mutual quiet for a bit. Burr looked over at Madison as he seemed to examine the landscape with an artist's eye subconsciously and smiled softly, moving closer and taking his hand in his own. Madison looked down at their hands and then up at Burr before squeezing slightly.

It was a beautiful night, but nothing compared to the man sitting next to him. In both Madison's and Burr's opinion. And you know what? Burr decided that was the perfect moment to finally leaned down and softly kiss James. He pulled away shortly after, James looking up at him, the night making it hard to see the expression on his face.

"Aaron."

"Yes?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

James pulled Burr to him and continued kissing him.

"Does this mean we're official now?" Burr asked when they broke apart.

Madison laughed. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Madison chuckled, "Okay, then we're official."

Burr grinned and pulled James to him and held him closely. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day."

"Is that so? Was it worth it?"

"Blew me away."

***

James was curled up on the couch again, sketchbook perched on his lap and his pencil gliding over the page. A smile a tugged at his lips as he watched Burr fight off sleep and fail in the chair, his tea mug starting to slip from his loose grasp. Madison set aside his sketchbook and gently plucked the mug away before it spilled everywhere. He stood in front of Burr for a minute, drinking in the features that softened so perfectly with sleep.

He had tried so hard to stay up with Madison, but in the end, sleep had claimed him, just as Madison predicted it would.

He had two days left with him in his apartment. James looked up at the clock. One day. It was officially day two.

He scooped up his sketchbook again and scrutinized each of the smallest details before grabbing a pen and signing it in the corner. He was officially done. Carefully, he removed it and set it out, face down. Burr could have it in the morning, for now, James needed to figure out a way to get him into his room.

In the end, he ended up having to wake him and talking him into moving to the bedroom. Considering the moment Burr woke up, he insisted that he wouldn't fall asleep again and would stay up with James. At that point, James told Burr that he was going to bed too. Honestly, he'd much rather start another drawing, now that he had so many ideas running rampant in his mind, most of them including Burr, but he supposed he could start them tomorrow instead. Or, bring his sketchbook to bed with him. Yes, that was a much better idea. Madison grabbed it and walked with Burr into his room, making sure he got into bed and wishing him goodnight before walking off to get into his own bed. On second thought, if he's going to draw in bed, he's going to need some tea to drink.

After a quick detour to the kitchen, James returned to his room, setting up his phone with some headphones and scrolling through youtube, looking for anything of interest, just as he normally did. This time, going deep into the world of recommendations.

A song came up and he stopped scrolling, rereading the title several times to make sure he wasn't imagining anything before clicking it with a grin. Let's just say he stumbled onto pure gold. Perfect to draw to.

Hours passed without him hardly noticing. When he looked at the clock and saw that it was just after six, he swore softly. He hadn't meant to stay up all night. Well, at least he made some excellent drawing on his next drawing. James paused his music and wandered out to the living room, plugging his phone into the surround sound system, cranking up the volume all the way, and running for the kitchen.

Madison hated waking up, but, if he was already awake, he was perfectly willing to make breakfast. Two days in a row, he was on a roll with the breakfast thing. He started the stove and then played the music. The music filled the house softly at first. The singer had the softest, most beautiful voice that steadily grew stronger until it could probably be heard four apartments down. James was halfway done with breakfast when Burr stumbled out of his room, rushing for the sound system and jerking the aux cord out of the phone only to look up at Madison.

"Where did you find that?" he demanded.

Madison's grin only grew wider. "The darkest depths of youtube."

" _How_  did you find it?"

Madison shrugged, "Stumbled across it. Aaron, you never told me you could sing. Why didn't I know about this."

Burr tossed Madison's phone down onto the couch and walked over to him. "Because I don't anymore."

Madison handed him the spatula and retrieved his phone and scrolled through it. "You should. Especially since I just bought your songs."

"You what?! James! No!"

"Too late, they're permanently on my phone. You're too good for you not to sing anymore."

Burr crossed his arms. "I can't believe you found out I used to sing from youtube."

Madison smiled and stole back his spatula, scooping food onto plates. "If I give you my drawing, I demand a song."

"James..."

"Not an option. I finished it last night, by the way. Here, eat your food," he said, pushing the plate into Burr's hands and going to retrieve the drawing. "What makes it even better," James went on as he returned, "Is there's even one with Thomas singing too. Can I get in on this too?"

Burr's imagination ran wild again, just for a moment. He could imagine Madison with him in a recording studio, like he used to do all the time. Madison would have a deep, smooth, melodic voice that could turn rough at the slightest mood shift. The way their voices would harmonize. Or even just here, in the house, Burr holding Madison close and them softly singing. Like some sort of scene from a movie. Burr loved James' voice as it was, imagine if James put all the emotion singing had behind it and the long, drawn-out notes.

"Aaron? Are you still there?"

Burr blinked, refocusing on Madison and smiling, then glancing down at the paper he was being handed. "Is this-"

"Your sketch."

Burr took it gently in his hands and turned it over to look at the artwork on the other side.

His breath was gone. Completely gone. He was in utter astonishment. Madison had drawn the two of them together, cuddling on the couch. Special attention had gone into Burr's face, how the gentle lighting played softly over his features. The entire thing gave off a feeling of calm peace and contentment. Burr had never seen a piece so realistic or awe-inspiring.

He looked up at James, who was sipping from a wine glass, when he got that Burr didn't know, but he seemed to be watching Burr with a disinterest like he didn't care one way or the other about the drawing. Burr gently set it down on the table, stealing the wine glass from James' hand, who watched him curiously.

Burr pulled him in, embracing him, "You have stolen my breath with which I use to form my words and so I cannot articulately state how much your drawing, or you as a person means to me." Burr pulled back slightly looking at Madison as the small man gazed back. "So I'm going to show you instead." Burr dipped his head down and kissed Madison deeply, pressing tightly against him and letting his emotions speak through his passions instead of his words.

Madison was taken aback at first but quickly responded, which absolutely delighted Burr, who was working to get his mouth open, tilting his head to kiss him better and deeper, hands slipping down from his waist to grip Madison's ass, picking him up slightly to press their hips together as James finally relented allowed Burr entrance. He jumped on the opportunity, kissing him harder, pushing his tongue into James' mouth, tasting the wine that flavored James mouth splendidly.

Burr pushed him up against the wall for support, starting to grind into him. James' hands grasped Burr's hips and pulled them tighter together, forcing them to still completely and softening out the kiss until he pulled away altogether, still tightly pressed against the wall by Burr.

"Aaron, darling, I think you've shown me exactly what your words couldn't."

Burr continued kissing down his neck. "I'd show more if you let me."

"Aaron, it's been a day. I'm not jumping into bed with you."

Burr let James slid back down onto the floor and nuzzled into his neck. "Fair enough, I'm willing to wait."

Madison chuckled and pushed him off, walking back over for his wine. "Better frame it before something gets spilled on it."

"Right! I need a frame," he said, disappearing into the back of the apartment to see fit he could find anything. James watched him go, shaking his head softly before retrieving his phone and putting back on the songs he was listening to earlier, turning down the volume so it was soft but still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, curling up on the couch, closing his eyes and listening to the smooth voice of his boyfriend float through the air from the speakers, sipping from his wine. He didn't pour that much so it was quickly gone. As was Madison, slipping quickly into sleep reluctantly, having not slept at all during the night.

Burr returned triumphant, a dusty frame clutched in his hand. The image of a sleeping Madison curled up on the couch brought a smile to his lips. He quickly cleaned up the frame and hung the drawing up on the wall in his room, returning to pick up Madison.

Madison, being the light sleeper that he was, woke up the moment he felt arms slip under him and lift him. "I'm awake," he mumbled.

"Well, you're about to be asleep. You didn't get any last night, did you?"

"No," he replied sleepily.

"Even though you said you'd go to bed if I did?"

"Technically, I did go to bed. And I meant to go to sleep, but I got distracted."

Burr shook his head, gently tucking Madison into his bed, smiling against when James clutched Burr's pillow, saying something about how it smelled like him. "Get some sleep, James. I have to go to work."

"I do too."

"No, you're going to bed and you can get your work done later."

"Fine. But you have to come home for lunch and wake me up."

Burr chuckled. "Fine."

**\----**


	4. Part Four

 

Burr kept his promise, returning home for lunch. The bedroom was completely pitch black, which Burr had no idea how because normally it would be flooded with sunlight this time of day. When he clicked on the lights, however, he quickly discovered why. James had somehow managed to blackout every window.

Speaking of the man Burr held dear, in response to the lights being turned on, rolled over with a groan, burying his head into the pillows to block it out. Burr took a moment, reveling in the fact that Madison,  _James Madison_ , was in between his bedsheets. The urge to skip lunch and claim him was next to overwhelming. He could see it now. Burr would strip off his shirt and crawl over James and kiss down his neck. The man would roll over and smile up at him.  _About time you got home. I've been waiting_. Burr would clash their lips together, quickly gaining entrance to the sweet warmth inside as their hips pressed and grinded. Madison's legs would wrap around him and force him closer, the kiss breaking and he'd bare his neck for Burr to feast upon. Pajamas would be lost right alongside work clothes as Burr marked down that beautiful man's body. Until he was buried hilt deep in that perfect ass of his, pulling the most intense and desperate moans that he knew Madison could make.

Burr chuckled, "I see you're awake."

"Turn off the fucking light," he mumbled.

"I had no idea my boyfriend is a vampire."

"Light. Off. Now. Or you won't be."

Burr laughed and shut off the light, knowing his room perfectly well to navigate it in the pitch black James had turned it into. James lifted the pillows off his face, feeling the bed shift as Burr's weight was added, and a moment later, hot breath on his neck as Burr hovered over him. "I'm home," he murmured lowly.

James mumbled, not affected by Burr's advancement in the least. "And I'm sleeping. Go away."

"You requested a wakeup call."

"You're pathetic at wakeup calls. I have no tea."

Burr let the weight of his hips down onto James. "Surely I'm enough of a substitute."

"Nothing is enough of a substitute for tea."

Burr chuckled. "You really hate mornings, don't you?"

"I hate waking up in general, seeing as it's afternoon."

Burr kissed his head and got off him, walking to leave the room. "Come on, I've only got an hour for lunch and I spent twenty of it getting here. I'll make you tea if you'll get up to spend my remaining twenty minutes with me until I have to leave again."

Burr waited a couple minutes before starting Madison's tea, knowing that the man wouldn't be able to drag himself out of bed for at least another five minutes. By the time he did emerge, bleary-eyed and still mostly asleep, Burr had his tea and some lunch made. He walked over and pushed the warm mug into his hands with a kiss to his head. "I made you some lunch as well when you're awake enough to eat, in return for breakfast."

James smiled and held the mug like a sacred object as he leaned into Burr's warmth, humming happily. A hand looped around and settled on his waist and a kiss pressed to his head. "James, babe, if you go to the couch, I can hold you and eat lunch at the same time." James dragged himself over to the couch and face planted, making Burr laugh to himself. James really didn't like waking up. "You know," Burr said, lifting James' upper torso to slide under him so James could use him a pillow, "If you kept a regular sleep schedule, waking up would be a lot easier."

"I do keep a regular sleep schedule. Inconsistent."

"You sound like Alexander."

"Hamilton isn't the only one in the world with weird sleeping habits."

"Fair enough."

James snuggled into him. "Speaking of which, remind them I'll be home tomorrow, around three, and that my apartment better be clean."

Burr stilled. Right. Madison went home tomorrow. "Of course. You'll remember to visit me, yes?"

"No, I'm going to completely forget about your existence in the time it takes me to drive home."

"Not funny."

"Of course I'm going to visit. And you'll have to come over to my place at some point."

"Sounds lovely."

They sat there together in contentment until James got up to go grab the lunch Burr had made him and shortly after that, Burr returned to work. Twenty minutes went by much too quickly when you're with someone you love.

James also got to work. He had to catch up on everything he missed by sleeping through the morning instead of working. Hours passed and it wasn't long before Burr returned home and plopped onto the couch with a groan.

"Rough day?"

"Alexander decided that today was the perfect day to argue against everything I did. I got almost nothing done because of it."

James chuckled, closing his laptop, on which he was still arguing with that exact same person, and walked over to Burr. "Try not to stress about it. It'll get through. How about some dinner? I was thinking of ordering some pizza."

"Sounds perfect."

One not Digiorno it's delivery later, James and Burr were sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza. "Hey, Aaron."

"We should do something special tonight, before I leave."

That got his attention. "Like what?"

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"You should sing."

"Goddamnit."

James laughed. "For someone who likes to sing, you sure are bent on not doing so."

"It's different when you're afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of someone you're rather fond of."

James smiled, setting aside both their pizza and moving on to Burr's lap and straddling him, leaning in close. "Nothing that could possibly come out of these lips could possibly be embarrassing," he murmured, hovering just over them. "They're too perfect."

Burr didn't give James the chance to finish closing the distance, doing it himself. Hands finding the small man's hips as lips came together passionately.

As blissful as the moment was, it was short lived. James pulled away and rested against his chest contentedly.

**\----**


	5. Part Five

 

Burr woke up the next morning in complete happiness. James had actually joined him in bed. Nothing happened, of course, specifically, no fucking happened, to Burr's dismay. What had happened was Burr went to bed and was surprised when James crawled in with him twenty minutes later. A bit earlier than he usually went to bed. It had made Burr smile to think James was willing to go to bed earlier because of him. So, he had just pulled Madison tightly against his chest and they went to sleep.

After the couple seconds of bliss that came as a result in the morning, it was quickly followed by horror. Nervous sweat broke out on the back of his neck and he stayed perfectly still. Last night's dreams came flooding back to him and certainly didn't help.

Very very carefully and very very slowly, he disentangled himself from James. And immediately regretted everything.

"Where are you going?" James mumbled.

 _Fuck._  "The bathroom," Burr replied, hoping James didn't know.

James yawned. "Alright."

Thank God. Burr slipped off to the bathroom and took a long, ice cold shower, before slipping back into bed with James, cuddling in to steal his warmth. "Fix your problem?" James asked sleepily.

"What?" Burr asked nervously.

James chuckled softly, curling back into Burr. "Nothing. How long do we have before you get ready for work?"

"Fifteen minutes or so."

James nodded and didn't say a word further, slipping back to sleep so easily it was astonishing. Burr still didn't know how James managed that. Slipping off to sleep whenever the while hit him. Once Burr woke up, he was awake for the day. That didn't stop him from pulling James closer into his chest and gently playing with his hair.

Fifteen minutes came far too quickly and Burr was forced from the comfort of his bed and his boyfriend's warmth. The day certainly wasn't going to wait for Burr to get up when he wanted. James' arms tightened slightly in a weak attempt to keep him in bed. And grumbled unhappily when it didn't work. A soft smile played at Burr's lips. James was simply too much in the morning. How did such a dark and brooding character look so cute when sleeping?

"Aaron?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You're room is fucking bright. It's no wonder you can't sleep in late."

Burr chuckled. "I'll close them for you when I leave." In the meantime, Burr stood in front of his closet. He'd already showered earlier so he already had a bit of an early start. The realization of this almost had him crawling back to the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

Probably would have if that embrace hadn't found him first. An arm circled his waist from behind and James' hand rested on his abdomen. "Wear the cream pants, I'm rather fond of those," he said.

"I wore those yesterday," Burr hummed.

"I suppose you're right. Black then."

"You and your black," Burr hummed, plucking them off the hanger and pulling them one as the hand disappeared. Now that he really thought about it, he wasn't sure if he's ever seen Madison wear anything colorful. Burr turned to ask, but the wraithlike man had slipped out of the room in search of morning tea.

Once Burr was completely dressed, he walked out to find James on the couch, curled around a mug like it was the only warm thing in the world. "Do you need a blanket babe?" Burr asked. James looked asleep. Maybe he was. Burr wouldn't be surprised.

"No, I'm okay," James hummed. "Be sure to have some breakfast before you go."

Burr grinned. "What? No hot and ready meal today?"

"Spoiled prick. Make yourself oatmeal so I can shove it in your face."

"You'd be licking it off."

"I'd be opening the windows so you have to run from the pigeons."

"How entirely unkind."

"Be happy you're on my good side."

Burr, wisely, did as he was told and made some oatmeal before claiming the spot on the couch right next to Madison, who easily leaned over and made himself rather comfortable against Burr. Having James here with him made his mornings so enjoyable, the remembrance that the man was returning home today just sucked the entire bliss from the morning.

A warm hand wrapped around the bottom of his chin to cup his cheek. James didn't even look up at him, running his thumb over Burr's lips. "Cheer up, darling. Just because I go home today doesn't mean you'll never see me again."

"How is it you always know what I'm thinking?" he asked, smiling down at him. James just answered him with a knowing smile. "Finish your tea," Burr said, shoveling oatmeal into his mouth.

James quirked an eyebrow but did as Burr said, draining his cup and setting it aside as Burr set aside his bowl. "I'm going to assume you simply wanted my hand and mouths free?" James asked in amusement.

"That's exactly right," Burr said, turning James' face to his. "If you're going to be gone by the time I come home, I'd be damned if I didn't make good use of this time."

James smirked up at him. "And if you're late," he asked.

"Worth it," Burr said, his hand looking around and resting on the small of James' back and pulling him forward into his body. Their lips met and Burr kissed him deeply, pressing for more.

A soft chuckle emitted from James' throat. "You say that, but this is just the result of waking up horny."

Burr flushed. "Oh god, I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Didn't notice?" James laughed. "You were moaning all night. Pleasant dreams, I assume."

"You should've woken me!" Burr hid his face in James' neck from humiliation.

James laughed softly, resting a hand in his boyfriend's head. "It was rather amusing."

"You're not helping."

Fingers trailed down Burr's spine. "We're not having sex before you go off to work."

Burr chuckled. "I know. If you were inclined, I'm sure you would've helped me earlier. I'm just going to passionately make out with you."

"You're very affectionate. When was the last time you got laid?"

"James!"

"What? You just seem a little...excitable. Dare I say, sexually frustrated?"

"Please stop talking."

"For someone who's so eager to jump into bed, you certainly don't like talking about it," James observed.

Burr fell back into the couch with a groan. "Sweet Jesus, James."

James chuckled, leaned forward and gave him and soft kiss before getting up and walking toward the bedroom. "I'm taking a shower. Have a good day at work."

"I'll join you," Burr said, propping up on his elbows.

"You've already showered."

"I need another one."

A chuckle bounced down the hallway, "No, you won't."

Burr fell into the couch again, throwing an arm over his eyes, smiling. After about five minutes, he rolled to his feet and took care of the dishes. Hooking a finger under the strap of his shoulder bag, he disappeared out the front door. Burr decided that James just highly enjoyed teasing Aaron more than anything.

**\----**


	6. Part Six

 

When Burr came home after a long day of work, he paused at the door, key hovering before the lock. It would be locked, Madison would've locked it before leaving. That's what held Burr to this spot. On the other side of this door would be his once again empty apartment. James wouldn't be lounging on the couch or stepping out of the shower with a smile and cordial greeting. Perhaps a kiss. Burr wouldn't get to unwillingly drift off to sleep to the comforting sound of James' pencil scratching against paper. It'd be just as it was before James walked into his life. No silver tongue or scathing wit.

Burr slid his key into the lock and let himself in and dropping the keys into a bowl with a clink. He didn't know what he expected. A movie scene of evening light flittering through the curtains, a flashback of warm memories turned cold. Dust softly floating through the air.

None of that happened. It was quiet and clean. Not a thing out of place, just how Burr liked it. Shoes were unlaced and pulled off in the silence. Back to how things used to be. Quiet and controlled.

***

Madison had gone shopping.

He knew that the fridge and cabinets would be entirely empty by the time he returned with Thomas too... distracted, to do anything about it. Of course, that also meant he had to figure out how to hug all if said groceries up to the apartment.

A problem which was easily solved when Thomas pranced up behind him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Jemmy! You're back! I've missed your dark and brooding company."

James handed him a bag. "Help me carry these up, would you?"

Together, they managed the entire load in one trip. James chose to ignore actually looking at the apartment until all the groceries were away. Thomas, of course, was rocking on his feet, waiting to see if James was going to approve or slaughter him. The first thing Madison inspected was the kitchen. It was spotless and all the broken drawers and cabinets had been fixed. There were no shattered dishes across the floor. In fact, Thomas had food for dinner thawing in the sink. Wordlessly, he stepped into the living room. All the lamps had been replaced. The flimsy table that had also collapsed, was now a sturdy, well built, and expensive looking piece of wooden artwork. James had always meant to upgrade their table.

The couches were fixed and freshly cleaned. In fact, they may have just been replaced, he couldn't tell. Madison's gaze took everything in, and a smile finally appeared on his lips when it rested on the wall that had been repainted gray, just as Madison asked.

Jefferson was waiting in nervous anticipation for the decision of his fate. Madison turned to him and gave him an approving nod. Jefferson grinned and hugged him tightly, proud he wasn't going to die a slow and painful death. "Dinner will be ready soon," he announced and disappeared into the kitchen.

Madison retreated to his room and opened up his bag that he had taken with him to Burr's. Dirty laundry got chucked in the general direction of the hamper and cleans one just got dropped on the bed. He wanted his sketchbook and his pencils. Headphones too.

Jefferson's and Madison's apartment was large and honestly, maybe a bit overdone. They were only going to be in New York for a long while but certainly had no plans of settling there. They both were going to return home to Virginia. What that meant for current relationships was...to be determined.

With sketchbook in hand, James curled up in a chair his room and plugged his headphones in. His beautiful boyfriend's voice was now his main one to draw to. If James closed his eyes, he could almost be at Aaron's still. Only, it was warmer here, and didn't smell right. There was no other warm body against his. But as long as his eyes were closed, Burr could just be on a nearby couch, probably slowly nodding off to sleep again.

A smile tugged at James' lips.

But then his eyes opened and it was gone. An empty room. Completely dark except for the soft glow of a nearby lamp. A soft sigh as James set aside his sketchbook and started lighting a couple candles before throwing open a window. It was too warm. Why did Thomas like the apartment so warm? It was better cold and then he could curl up under a mass amount of blankets.

Madison didn't go back over and reclaim his chair like he thought he would. Instead, his arms were folded on the window sill as he leaned forward past the confines of the walls and looked out over the city. The sound of traffic and sirens disturbed the quiet of Madison's room and the cold night air washed over his skin. Still, the moment felt tranquil.

Until a knock on his door interrupted it. "Report of dinner, Jemmy!" Thomas called. Another sigh and James exited his room for food. Food always made everything better. James settled into his usual seat at the dining table with Thomas and just like that, everything snapped back into how it used to be.

Almost as if Madison had never gone to a club and sat in a corner with a book to avoid people. Never looked up into the smiling face of Burr as he requested to join. The past few days seemed suddenly more like a dream than having actually happened with the way things just went back to how they were.

His phone buzzed but he ignored it. James preferred his dinner without phones so it could wait. He really didn't want to deal with Hamilton right now anyway. After dinner though, James spent the evening talking with Thomas. As much as he'd rather be in his room, Thomas was his best friend and they hadn't seen each other for three days. They had to catch up.

***

Burr set his phone aside with a soft sigh and stared at his ceiling as he laid on his bed. Madison's absence was much more pronounced in a house with no one else in it. He never realized how terribly lonely he was until Madison actually came home with him. He'd hoped they could keep in contact, but maybe James wasn't the phone type. He once again brought his phone up to blind himself to check for a message that wasn't there. Burr would know if it were there, his phone would have alerted him.

The bed was cool. James had only been in it with him for one night but already Burr missed his warmth. The apartment was always on the cold side, but now it just seemed frigid and unwelcoming. A moment later, Burr was burying himself under his pile of blankets and trying to warm the cold sheets. Cold sheets were amazing. A warm body to help him warm cold sheets would be better.

Another phone check and still nothing.

A grin split Burr's face.

_James Madison is typing..._

**\----**


	7. Part Seven

It's a rare occurrence to see Madison at work, but today is one of those days. He strolled in through the door in all his five foot four glory. And absolutely no one noticed.

Madison came in with Jefferson and that meant everyone was watching him and Hamilton going at it already. Madison was a background figure no one bothered with. But he was the only thing Burr could find himself watching. The way he sighed softly off to the side from Jefferson's antics, grabbing the taller man's collar and dragging him off to Jefferson's office. Jefferson was still yelling his argument back to Hamilton the entire time until the office door closed, cutting off Burr's view of his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

Burr was never going to get used to that.

In his opinion, it's been far too long since seen he's seen Madison. Hopefully, Madison felt the same way. All Burr wanted to do in that moment was walk into Jefferson's office, straddle Madison in his chair and make out with him.

Of course, that would never happen for a number of reasons. One being Burr would never do that in front of Jefferson.

"Earth to Burr." Fingers snapped in front of his face, bringing him back, snapping his gaze from Jefferson's door to Hamilton's face.

"What is it?"

"You didn't hear a single word I just said, did you?" Hamilton asked.

"No, not one. I try and block you out when you get too talkative."

"Rude," Hamilton huffed. "Fine. Just overlook this file, would you?" he asked, shoving it into Burr's hands. "Thanks, man," he said, skipping off and into Jefferson's office as well. Hamilton was invited too? What was Madison even doing at work? And why hadn't Burr received an invite as well?

Whether it was important or not didn't really matter now. The file in his hands is what he was supposed to be concerned with. Plus the other countless files sitting in neat stacks on his desk, waiting to be sorted through. Burr could catch up with Madison later, when he was available. Maybe Madison would stop by Burr's office the moment he was done.

Hours came and went and the stack of files that had adorned Burr's desk were fewer in number, thankfully. Madison still has yet to make an appearance. Where he was now was unknown to him, and the fact that he still didn't know why Madison was even here made his mind go on tangents of that line of thinking until he had to mentally slap himself to refocus on what he was doing. And yet, as the work day drew to a close and Burr found himself packing to leave, he still had yet to see Madison again.

The clasps on his briefcase clicked shut as he sighed. If only Madison had come and visited him. It would've been nice, to at least hug him before going home again and knowing they wouldn't see each other until the weekend.

"Going so soon?" the soft, deep voice floated over to him from his office door.

"James!" Burr grinned, dropping his briefcase. "You came by!"

Madison chuckled, walking in and closing the door behind him. "Of course, I did. Did you really think I'd come to work and not see my own boyfriend while at it?"

 _Boyfriend._ Still too good to be true. "Well," Burr said, crossing his arms with a smirk. "It is the end of the day."

"I could always leave and let you return to your moody brooding," Madison said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and toward the door.

"Please don't, it's been far too long since I've seen your face," Burr smiled.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't come track me down earlier," he said, walking closer to Burr.

"I figured I'd wait and let you come to me," Burr hummed in return, wrapping his arms around Madison.

"Oh? Making me do all the leg work, are we?"

"You have to keep in shape somehow."

Madison laughed, pinching at Burr's stomach. "Says the one with the pudge."

"I am not pudgy!" Burr protested, his cheeks flushing.

Madison laughed. "Relax. It makes you a comfortable pillow."

"I'm not pudgy," Burr grumbled. Madison just laughed softly again, raised to his toes and pressed a kiss to Burr's lips. Oh dear God, it made his heart go all sorts of aflutter. A small noise escaped from his mouth and then he was backing Madison up slowly until his back was against the wall. Madison had started it just soft and as a show of how much he's missed Burr. But Burr cranked it up a notch. And then several more until tongues were brushing together and Burr was pressing against Madison to the point where not even a hand could squeeze between them.

"James," Burr moaned softly, grappling for his hips.

"No."

"No?"

"You're not fucking me in your office," Madison said.

"That's not what I was going to say-"

"Yes it was."

"...yes it was," Burr agreed.

Madison laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I'm ready to go that far," pressing another soft kiss to Burr's lips.

Burr smiled. "I'll wait until then. I'm patient. Just, sometimes you get me so exited," he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm fully aware," Madison said with a light chuckle. "Your excitement is pressing into my stomach." The blush that spread across Burr's cheeks was adorable, his hand iched to draw it.

"You should come home with me tonight," Burr murmured, nuzzling into the soft skin of Madison's neck. "Spend the night." A kiss pressed there. "You can listen to me moan your name in the shower."

"I'd rather listen to you sing in the shower," Madison hummed. "You have such a beautiful voice." Burr's blush grew.

"You're not helping my current problem."

"I'm fully aware."

Burr groaned and pulled away, picking up his briefcase again. "Is that a no?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"So you'll come?" Burr asked hopefully.

"If you do a little better convincing, perhaps."

"I'll cuddle you all night and wake you up with a cup of hot tea."

"You know me too well," Madison chuckled. "You'll lend me your pajamas and laundry machine?"

"Yes, of course."


End file.
